Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a recording medium for controlling a display position of an instruction image based on an operation performed by an operator.
Description of the Related Art
A method has been proposed in which an operator operating an apparatus performs a specific operation (hereinafter, called a “gesture”) near a display device by watching an operation screen displayed on the display device so that the operator can operate the apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-200654 discloses a display control apparatus which detects a movement of a hand of an operator and moves a cursor displayed on a display device in accordance with the detected movement of the hand. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-99184 discloses a computer which detects a shape and a movement of a hand of an operator and executes a process corresponding to the shape and movement of the hand of the operator.
However, in the past, because the central position of a hand is identified as the position of the hand, it may be recognized that the position of the hand has changed when the shape of the hand is changed. As a result, the display position of the cursor is changed when the operator has changed the shape of the hand, which may reduce the operationality. For example, when a first operation for operating with a hand closed into a first is changed to a second operation for operating with a tip of the index finger only stretched from the closed hand, the display position of a cursor may possibly changed against the intention of the operator, which may make user's operations difficult.